


Wonderful Christmas Time

by expressivepokerface



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, wholesomeness abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressivepokerface/pseuds/expressivepokerface
Summary: At Cavendish Manor, Christmas this year was very different from what Diana had grown used to in the past.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Have an extra soft and sweet treat for Christmas this year. I hope you enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas!

Christmas this year at the Cavendish Manor had been very different from what Diana was used to.

What with it having been her mother’s favourite holiday as well as a day dedicated to family and loved ones, it had typically been a day where Diana found herself feeling her absence most keenly. Anna and the other servants tried their best to keep some of the spirit alive with decorations and presents, but it was never quite the same. It didn’t exactly help matters much that her only relatives left in the manor were Daryl and her cousins, whom she wasn’t exactly enthused at the idea of celebrating anything with. Although, they had admittedly improved somewhat in the months since she’d saved them from their cruel fate during the ascension ritual.

This year, though, thanks to one Atsuko Kagari coming home with her for the holidays, her heart, usually empty and aching as a result of her mother’s absence, was instead completely full. Of joy, of love, of that magical Christmas feeling she’d thought lost to her.

From the moment she’d woken up that morning (having been dragged out of bed at _5 AM_ by a _somehow_ energetic-as-ever Akko for presents, who was _very_ lucky Diana loved her as much as she did), her smile hadn’t faltered once. On the contrary, it had only grown as the day continued. And how could it not?

After all, even though it had been at an ungodly hour, exchanging presents with someone she loved so dearly for the first time in so long had been very, very enjoyable indeed. As well, by late afternoon, the snow that had been steadily falling outside had settled into a white, wintry blanket that spread across the manor’s grounds. Akko had taken only one look outside before she was dragging Diana out into the cold to make a snowman, which inevitably devolved into a snowball fight when Akko sneak-attacked her with one to the back, and Diana’s pride refused to let the challenge go unanswered.

Although the bitter cold had been unpleasant, the delightful company had more than made up for it in the end, and they’d both enjoyed themselves immensely. When she glanced outside the window, Diana could still see the large snowman she and Akko had worked together to make, its wide, happy grin clearly visible even from inside. Diana’s own smile grew at the sight.

Now, they were cuddled snugly side-by-side together under a warm knit blanket, sat before the manor’s brightly decorated living room’s lit fireplace to stave off the lingering cold from their time outside, both of them holding freshly made mugs of hot chocolate. Although, whether her girlfriend’s drink could still be called ‘hot chocolate’ and not ‘hot sugar’ with how many sugar cubes she’d put into it before Diana managed to stop her was up for debate. 

It was a cosier, more relaxed time compared to the more active and exciting day they’d had, and it gave Diana the time to properly wind down and think, to reminisce over the day and truly appreciate how much happier she was compared to before. Once more, Akko had casually, unknowingly, brightened another aspect of Diana’s life as if it were nothing, simply by being herself and doing her best to make Diana happy; to make her feel loved.

Diana turned to gaze down at the girl she loved so dearly, eyes softening with affection. Akko noticed the movement, those pretty rubies moving from the flickering flames to meet her own in curiosity.

“What’s up, Diana?” Akko asked, cheeks dusting with red under Diana’s long, tender stare. “Is there something on my face?”

Many thoughts ran through Diana’s head in that moment; how glad she was to have Akko in her life, how she could never thank her girlfriend enough for everything she’d done, or even simply just how beautiful Akko looked in the fire’s dim lighting in that moment. Rather than blurting all of that out, however, Diana instead summed up those thoughts into one simple, heartfelt statement.

“I love you, Akko.”

Caught off-guard, Akko’s eyes went wide for a moment while her blush blossomed into a vibrant shade of red. Then, though, as always happened whenever Diana said those magical words, an adorably happy and radiant smile bloomed across Akko’s lips and she giggled giddily. Even after so many months as a couple, the joy the both of them felt at hearing and saying those words hadn’t dwindled whatsoever.

“I love you too, you sweet-talker.” Akko giggled merrily once more as she took Diana’s free hand with her own and leaned in for a quick but sweet kiss. “What brought that on? Not that I’d ever complain, though!”

“I was just thinking about how glad I am that you’re in my life,” Diana spoke softly and sincerely, squeezing Akko’s hand. “I struggled, in the past, to find much joy in Christmas without my mother. As a holiday about family and loved ones, I suppose I often found myself feeling the absence of those things most strongly during it.”

Diana paused for a second to gather her thoughts, and Akko gave her a gentle smile as she tightened the grip on her hand reassuringly. Diana flashed the other girl a smile of her own for the sweet gesture. Truly, she was a treasure.

“But today, thanks to you, I felt only joy and excitement. Instead of that awareness of absence, all I was aware of today was how much happier I am than before, as a result of everything you’ve done for me and the love you give me so freely. I love you, for all that and more. I just wanted to make certain you knew that, and how grateful I am for you.”

Akko visibly _melted_ at that, eyes taking on a sappy, teary sheen and her smile going a touched kind of wobbly that told Diana that she was liable to find an emotionally-charged Akko Missile launched her way any moment now. Wisely, she lowered her drink to the floor in preparation. Her wisdom paid off a second later when Akko put aside her own mug and suddenly lunged forward to wrap her arms tightly around Diana.

“That’s-you-that’s _way too darn_ cute and sweet and you’re amazing and deserve the _world_ and I love you so much too, and-and- _gah!_ _”_ Akko exclaimed passionately, voice muffled somewhat by Diana’s Christmas sweater. After a moment, she swivelled her head to look up at Diana with determination sparkling in her eyes. “Well you better get used to it, ‘cause you couldn’t get rid of me even if you _tried_. Especially not after saying something like that!”

“I’d never.” Diana laughed lightly, smile growing alongside the warm, fuzzy feelings of affection in her heart. “Nothing would make me happier, Akko.”

“Good.” Akko nodded strongly. “Christmas and _everything_ else is only gonna get better and better from here on out. You’ve got the master of making smiles and joy around, so you can bet on it!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Diana replied softly. In her heart, those warm, fuzzy feelings had grown once more at Akko’s cutely smug and proud declaration. The idea of Akko being by her side for many Christmases more to come certainly wasn’t an unattractive prospect. No, it wasn’t a bad thought at all, Diana mused with a growing grin.

Akko grinned toothily back at her, satisfied, before she leaned in for another kiss, one Diana was all too happy to reciprocate. When they separated after a few moments of internal fireworks and bliss, Akko giggled gleefully and readjusted herself to nuzzle back into Diana’s side, one arm remaining wrapped around the blond’s waist as the other reclaimed her mug of liquid sugar.

“I really, really love you,” Akko spoke once more as she shifted to snuggle deeper into Diana’s side, sending Diana’s heart fluttering pleasantly.

“I really, really love you, too,” Diana returned sincerely, her head coming to rest atop Akko’s gently. Akko hummed happily.

At Cavendish Manor, Christmas this year, and for many years to come, was going to be different from what she had once resigned herself to; of that, she was certain. And Diana eagerly looked forward to discovering those happier moments in the future with Akko by her side.


End file.
